Emergency Room
by escape-reader.13
Summary: AH AU. Based off the song by Mario and Rihanna. Dimitri's unconcious in the hospital with Rose by his side. What led up to this? And will he ever come to? RxR :) ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Vampire Academy**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The rhythmic sound of his heart monitor helped her steady her breathing. _No need to give yourself a panic attack_, she thought.

"How did we get here?" Rose asked the sleeping man as she tucked a strand of his silky, brown hair that fell just below his chin. She rested her hand against his cheek, taking in his face. His firm jaw, his soft, sweet lips, and the chocolate brown eyes hidden behind his eyelids. Here, comatose in the hospital bed, he looks different from the man that walked out the door hours earlier. Apart from the gash on his forehead, he looks so peaceful, and younger, she found it hard to think it was the same person.

_His truck ran right into the tree. If he didn't have his seatbelt, he'd be dead right now_, the doctor said when she came in. The minute she stepped into the room and saw him, all the anger and hate and malice she had towards him flew out the window, all their fights seemed petty and she wanted nothing more than to see him back at home.

"Come back to me," she whispered before pressing her lips to his. It was soft and short, his lips weren't cold and stiff, which was a good thing, but there was no response, it was like kissing a peach. She pulled away when the kiss turned salty and lifted her hand to her cheeks, finding tears were silently flowing down. Things escalated quickly and in less than a minute, she was letting out body wrecking sobs as she laid her head down on his hand, grasping it with both her hands, begging for any sign that he was still alive.

She was crying in fear of losing the one man she ever loved. In anger for all the pain he's put her through. In guilt for letting him go and causing this to happen.

* * *

_A week ago_

_"Comrade," she called out as she went to their room to get the dirty clothes. "Do you need anything to be washed."_

_"Just my jeans, but they should be in the basket," he said from the bathroom. Like she expected, they were next to basket, one leg in, meaning he tossed them from the bed. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she picked them up. The smile fell she she saw a piece of paper that fell from one of the pockets._

_It had two lines written on it. 'Tasha' was written on top, with her number on the bottom._

_"You couldn't keep it in you pants for a week?" she asked, anger seeping through her._

_"What?" he asked, taken aback by her sudden mood change, as he walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes zoomed in on the paper in his wife's hand and his face fell. "Roza, it's not what you think…"_

_"Oh? So this isn't some tramps number? Am I that bad that you have to go around cheating on me?" she asked, her voice broken like her heart._

_"That's not true. She was at the store helping me with shopping for my mother's gift."_

_"Don't lie to me," she said through gritted teeth. "Don't. You honestly expect me to believe you bought your mom stockings and red high heels? Since when does Olena wear high heels? I can't believe I believed when you said you'd change."_

_"I did change!" he shouted. "I didn't cheat on you. I would never cheat on you…again. Roza, that was a mistake and you can't keep holding it over me! I shouldn't have kept the paper, but I just slipped it in without thinking and forgot about it. That's how meaningless it is, I forgot I had it."_

_He ran to her and pulled her into his arms, caressing her face, trying to get her to believe him. But she shook her head and pushed him away. _

_"I don't want apologizes or excuses. You took the paper, you gave her hope that something could happen. You're suppose to turn the paper down, and tell her that you're married! I want you out."_

* * *

The tears came down harder as Rose remembered the last words she said to him. How she wishes she could take them back and tell him that she loved him, and she was scared of getting hurt again. She shouldn't have let her insecurity get the worst of her. Shouldn't have let her hormones gotten so out of control. Now he might never know he was going to be a father.

"Don't do this to me," she said to him, hoping to get some kind of reaction. "Don't make me raise him or her or them alone. Please…wake up…don't leave me."

She got up from her chair and wiped her eyes before sitting down the the bed, right next to right arm and lifted her shirt. Then she grabbed his hand and rubbed it against her belly. She was 2 months pregnant and she was waiting for his birthday to tell him. She was hoping that all the fights would end when he found out, that they'd remember why they fell in love and got married. But then she had to grab his stupid jeans.

"I wanted you to whisper Russian lullabyes and read them Vasilisa, the Brave in Russian for their bedtime story. I wanted us to spend days shopping for the nursery and for their clothes and spend nights finding names. I just wanted it to be like when we first started, before the affair and the lies," she said, a new set of tears coming down like rainpour. "I'm so sorry…I should have trusted you…I should have started fresh like I said I would. Give me another chance."

* * *

_3 years ago_

_Dimitri had left earlier today to go on a business trip in Chicago, and Rose opted to stay at home, help Lissa situate back at home with her newborn, Eric Lucas Ozera. She had just gotten back home, tub of ice cream in her lap, and TV on and ready for a Supernatural marathon, when her phone rang._

_"Hello?" she said in a cheerful tone, hoping it was Dimitri._

_"Rose? It's Mia," she said. Rose barely heard her over the background noise._

_"Oh hey Mia. What's up? Wait where are you cus it sounds kinda loud."_

_"Yea, sorry," she said, the noise suddenly disappearing. "I'm at Club 200, in New York. I just got here."_

_"Oh that's cool. I'm at home about to watch some TV."_

_"Is Dimitri with you?"_

_"No," she said, noting her gloomy tone. "He actually left this morning to go to Chicago."_

_"Well unless he's got a twin you don't know about, he lied to you."_

_"What? No."_

_"Hate to break it to you, but your husband lied. I went to buy myself some some dub when something caught my eye in the VIP and I saw a very tall, very familiar, Russian with semi-long hair, sandwiched between two chicks in dresses that barely covered their ass, with his hands up, one with a glass, and a cheeky grin on his face."_

_Rose felt her heart drop, along with her phone._

_"Rose…Rose?" she barely heard coming through. "Look…I'm sorry, but I thought you should know. And hey maybe I'm wrong, but better to be safe than sorry."_

_But she wasn't wrong. When Dimitri came home a few days later and she confronted him, he admitted he was in New York, not Chicago, making a deal he didn't want anyone to know about until it was set. And that yes they went to a club and celebrate, but nothing happened that night. After a few drinks, he called it a night and went to bed. Alone. _

_But that didn't matter to her. The fact of the matter was that he lied, and she found out through someone else. And she was ready to leave him. But she couldn't because she still loved him. So after six months of couples therapy, they finally were able to move past it. Or so she thought._

* * *

"Why! Why did you have to go to New York! Why couldn't you tell me!" she yelled at her unconcious husband, feeling angry without any real reason. She blamed it on the pregnancy, but she knew deep down she truly had never really gotten over it. So now she finally felt all that blame and hurt and anger leave as she pounded her fist against his firm chest. "And then you just leave! Why couldn't you stay and fight?" She broke into sobs, collapsing on top of him, pulling out her phone to play the voicemail he left her before he crashed.

"I'm so sorry, Roza. I did you wrong, and I never apologized. In the beginning I still tried to keep my bachelor status, but we've been in this relationship too long for you to listen to your friends and not give me a chance to explain. Oh god, I messed everything up, and I just ran away instead of staying and fighting for what was mine. I'm feeling stressed and -" he said, before the impact from the crash cut him off. As she wept, some part of her noticed that while she stay curled up to his side, and played the voicemail, it was almost like he was telling that to her.

"Do you remember what you said when I told you to leave?" she said softly. "You said it's been three years I needed to learn to let it go, to stop accusing you when I didn't know. You packed your bags and left at the door, saying that when you leave you aren't coming back anymore. And you had this look. Like you just saw a puppy get kicked, and I wanted to run into your arms and tell you to forget everything and come to bed with me, but I was so stubborn and in so much pain. I don't think you realize how much pain you cause me when you lie and keep secrets. And now, no matter how much I cry, a small part of me wants to pull out your IV and make you feel my pain. But I'm here crying and fighting with myself, unable to hurt you even though you've hurt me over and over again because I still love you and whatever pain I cause you is going to hit me ten times worse. I love you so-"

She was cut off by the EKG's eerie flatline noice. The never ending "eeeee."

"NURSE! NURSE!" she shouted as she pressed the button for the nurse. It didn't take a long time for a swarm of nurses and a doctor came in with the defibrillator. They pushed her back, hovering over Dimitri while they put patches and got the machine going.

"Ma'am," one of the nurses said as they started to push her back. "It'd be best if you leave now." But Rose wouldn't hear it, she shook her head and pushed against her.

"NO! That's my husband! He can't die!" she shouted as she tried to get through the wall of people. "Goddamn it Dimitri! You can't die! Not now! Please...come back!"

"Clear!" the doctor shouted before pressing the machine against the pads, Dimitri's body convulsing in response.

Everyone held their breath as they watched the screen.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

When it didn't change, the doctor ordered to try at another voltage. At this point, Rose was on the floor, hugging her knees, the tears coming down by the gallon. She took back everything she had said, just wanting her Comrade to wake up.

"Clear!" the doctor shouted again before pressing the machine against the pads.

Again, Dimitri's body convulsed and everyone held their breath.

Eeeeeeeeeeee. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Every sagged in relief, while Rose let out a breath she had been holding on to.

In less than a second, she collapsed, swearing she heard a deep, velvet voice say, "Roza" before she let the darkness cover her.

* * *

**A/N: how did you guys like it? Leave me a review :)**


End file.
